Important Moments
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Glimpses into the important moments of Cecelia Halpert's life. Jim/Pam, Dwight/Angela


**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Office and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Celia!" Pam cried excitedly when she walked into her daughter's room and found her awake in the crib.

Cecelia laughed and held her arms out for her mother to hold her. "Mama!"

Pam picked her up and went over to the changing table to check Cecelia's diaper. "You're a year old today, Miss Halpert. How do you feel?"

Cecelia didn't answer, but continued to babble as Pam took her downstairs and set her down in the high chair to eat.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Happy birthday!" Jim smiled at his daughter and watched as she tore into the cereal Pam placed within her reach.

"I can't believe I had her a year ago," Pam murmured. Nineteen hours of labor (and fear) had been worth it.

"Me neither." Jim still remembered his panic and Pam not wanting to go to the hospital. It had been a long day, but worth it in the end.

Later that day, the Halperts, Beeslys, Isabel, and the Halperts' co-workers came over to celebrate Cecelia's first birthday with a party.

XXXXXXXX

"I be okay, Mommy," an irritated three year old Cecelia Halpert told her mom. She didn't understand why her parents were acting like this.

"You're going to be in school, Baby Girl. We're going to worry about you," Jim explained to his daughter. He couldn't believe she was going to pre-school.

"Daddy, you silly." Cecelia smiled at her parents.

"Be good today, Celia. Don't forget that Daddy and I love you," Pam said. She leaned over and hugged her daughter.

"Bye. See later!" Cecelia cried happily as she skipped into her classroom.

Pam sniffled and put her hand on her swollen stomach. "I can't believe our little girl's going to school now. What am I supposed to do now, Jim?"

"Pam, it's going to be okay. She's growing up, but she's still only three. We both love you." Jim smiled at his pregnant wife. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you both, too." Pam sniffled again and tried to stop crying. It was hard to deal with the fact that her three year old was in school now.

Jim led Pam away from the pre-school, and the two Halperts made their way to Dunder Mifflin.

When Cecelia came home from school, she raved about her great day.

It had been a successful day in the minds of Jim and Pam.

XXXXXX

"Come on, Celia! We need to go!" Pam called up the steps to her six year old daughter. It was time for Cecelia's kindergarten graduation. It was a little hard for her to accept that her baby was starting first grade in the fall. Where had the time gone?

"I'm coming, Mommy! Be down in a minute!" Cecelia always took forever getting ready.

"We need to leave in five minutes, so it better be a minute, Cecelia Marie!" Pam loved that her daughter took her time, though. It was just part of her personality.

"Liam and Daphne are ready," Jim informed his wife. The twins were holding his hands and clearly ready to go.

"You both look amazing." Pam smiled at her three year olds. They would be starting pre-school in the fall. Even though it hurt sometimes to think about, Pam couldn't wait until her three children were all in school.

About two minutes later, Cecelia came down the steps. "I'm ready." Pam grabbed her oldest daughter's hand and the Halperts went out to the car.

They arrived at Cecelia's school ten minutes later. Pam took Cecelia backstage to meet with her classmates and teacher.

"Good luck in there, Cee." Pam hugged Cecelia and went to find her seat.

Jim, Pam, Liam, and Daphne happily watched Cecelia graduate from kindergarten as she and her classmates performed a show.

XXXXXXXX

"You're my best friend," eight year old Cecelia whispered to six year old Elijah Schrute. She didn't really talk to Elijah's older sister, Mary. Mary was seven, but she and Cecelia didn't get along.

"You're mine too, CeCe." Eli smiled at her. He and Cecelia had been inseparable for a long time. Dwight, Angela, Jim, and Pam had no idea why those two had clicked so fast.

"You want to go play outside, Li?" Cecelia was the only one ever allowed to call him "Li". Not even Dwight or Angela could get away with it.

"Sure. I'll go ask Aunt Pam or Uncle Jim." Elijah adored those Cecelia's parents. He loved coming over to the Halperts' house.

Pam went outside with Cecelia and Elijah a few minutes later. She brought Daphne and Liam with her. "Don't get hurt," she warned the four kids.

Daphne and Liam headed towards the swing set, while Cecelia and Elijah decided to play tag. They eventually got bored playing on their own, so the two roped Daphne and Liam into playing the game with them.

"Those two are really close," Angela said to Pam when she arrived at the house to pick up Elijah.

"Yes, they are." Pam loved the friendship between Cecelia and Elijah. They didn't like anything come between them. If they fought, they made up right away.

She couldn't wait to see what happened between them in the future.

XXXXXXX

Fourteen year old Cecelia rolled her eyes at her father. "Dad, I'm fourteen. This is my first date. Everything will go okay," she assured him.

"You don't know that, Cecelia Marie. This is important. This is my baby's first date. I can't help but worry about you and what that boy is going to try and pull."

Pam stifled a laugh. She hid behind the fridge door to keep Jim from seeing it. He had been worrying about Cecelia's first date all week. "Jim, I can't believe you just said that!"

"I think I just turned into my dad when Larisa had her first date, but I don't really care right now." Jim and his brothers had been in agreement with their father on Larisa's first date, however.

"He better treat you really well or I'm going to beat him up." Elijah was serious about that too. Nobody got away with hurting his best friend.

"I know you will, Li. But I'll be fine," Cecelia assured her best friend. She would do the same thing if a girl hurt Elijah.

When Carter Davis walked through into the Halperts' house, he had no idea what hit him. Michael, Stanley, Andy, Kevin, and Dwight had shown up to be Jim's moral support. And to see what Carter was like.

"I'm glad you asked me out," a suddenly shy Cecelia told Carter when they were waiting for their food at the restaurant.

"I'm glad that you said yes, Cecelia." Carter smiled at her. He couldn't believe Cecelia Halpert had agreed to go out with him!

Carter and Cecelia had fun on their date. They decided to be become boyfriend and girlfriend three dates later.

XXXXXXXX

"Cecelia Marie Halpert!" called the principal. Eighteen year old Cecelia went up to the podium to accept her high school diploma.

"I can't believe our little girl's graduating from high school," Pam whispered to Jim, trying futilely to stop the tears from falling.

"It seems like just yesterday she was born and now Celia will be starting college in the fall." Jim couldn't believe it. How had his baby become an eighteen year old? It seemed like she had aged overnight.

"You two are entirely too emotional." That came from fifteen year old Daphne, who was tired of her parents freaking out over Cecelia graduating from high school.

"It'll be out of their systems soon. Let them just do this now," Liam whispered to his twin sister. He semi understood why his parents were acting like this.

"William Adam and Daphne Violet Halpert, be quiet. We shouldn't be talking now." Pam wanted to watch Celia graduate without hearing her family talk over it.

A little while later, the graduation was finally over. Everyone who had attended the graduation followed the Halperts back to their house.

"I'm going to miss you when you go away to college, Cee," sixteen year old Elijah told Cecelia. They both ignored Michael and Holly Scott going past them to find somewhere to be alone.

"I'm going to miss you too, Li. You're my best friend. What am I supposed to do without you?" Cecelia was going to a college in Ohio. Being away from her family and Elijah didn't sound fun at all, even though she was excited to go to college.

"I'll call you every day." Elijah Schrute never broke a promise, and he wasn't about to start now. He _would _call Cecelia every day.

"And I'll answer the phone." She would never turn down a phone call from Elijah. They talked every day as it was.

"Come on, Celia and Eli! Uncle Jim says it's time for home movies," interrupted Rhiannon Martinez-Bernard.

"Let's go then." Cecelia and Elijah followed Andy and Oscar's daughter into the living room to be embarrassed by the home movies.

Watching home movies was a tradition at every Halpert family gathering. Everyone was used to it now.

Things were about to change drastically, and Cecelia and Elijah were going to spend as much time together as possible.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm in love with you, Cecelia Marie Halpert." This was the day that change everything between two best friends.

Cecelia stared at Elijah in shock. "You're in love with me?" She couldn't believe it. She had been best friends with Elijah for years, but this was something she hadn't been expecting at all.

Elijah nodded. "I've been in love with you for awhile, Cee. It just took me a long time to realize it." It felt good to finally tell Cecelia the truth, however.

Cecelia let out a nervous giggle. "I don't know what to say, Li. This is out of the blue." She was twenty-three years old. Why was she panicking about her best friend being in love with her?

Holy crap. _Her best friend was in love with her_!

Elijah smiled at it. "It's okay, Cee. I can give you some time to think about this. I'm impatient, but I don't need an answer right away. I know what you're thinking right now. Go talk things over with your mom, and we'll have a conversation soon."

"Okay. But I'm not letting you go without telling you that I love you as a friend still". Cecelia snuggled into Elijah when he unexpectedly gave her a hug.

Cecelia drove to her parents' house. She bolted into the kitchen to talk to her mother.

"What's up?" asked Pam a few hours later. Cecelia was being unusually quiet today, and she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her daughter.

"He's in love with Mom, and I don't know what to do." It was hard for Cecelia to say the words out loud. This changed everything between her and Elijah.

"Who?" Pam pretty much knew who Cecelia was talking about, but she wanted to hear it from her daughter.

"Li. He told me today, Mom. I guess I should have seen it coming. But he's in love with me." Cecelia still had a hard time believing it.

Pam smiled and tried not to squeal. She and Angela had talked about Cecelia and Elijah getting together for years. This was exciting. "Baby, this is so cliché, but follow your heart. Don't do what I did with your dad. I nearly ruined our relationship."

"Okay." Cecelia stayed to eat dinner with her parents, and then drove back to her and Elijah's apartment to think things over. He was gone, probably at his parents for a night. The two had lived together ever since he had started college.

After a few hours, she had her answer of whether or not she was in love with Elijah Schrute. Even though it was late, Cecelia decided to go over to the Schrute farm and give her best friend his answer.

"Cecelia, what are you doing here?" asked Dwight. He and Angela already knew what had happened because Pam had called and they had talked to Elijah afterwards, but it was still shocking to see her here.

"I'm here to see your son, Uncle Dwight. I have to tell him something important." Cecelia was suddenly nervous.

"Elijah, come here!" Dwight called. He couldn't believe these two.

"What's up, Dad?" Whatever Elijah was going to say afterwards was left unspoken when he saw Cecelia.

Dwight left the kitchen, but he and Angela decided to eavesdrop from the next room. This was potentially going to change things between Elijah and Cecelia.

Cecelia was really nervous now. "I'm in love with you, Elijah Schrute. I have no clue when I fell in love with you, but you're my best friend. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We already do spend most of our waking moments together."

Elijah smiled. "I love you so much, Cee." He bolted over to her side and kissed her. They stayed in the kitchen and talked for a few hours.

Everything had changed for the better for Cecelia and Elijah now.

XXXXXXXXX

"Will you marry me, Cecelia?" Elijah was down on one knee in backyard. Luckily, no one was around. Well, at least Elijah and Cecelia thought so. Pam and Jim were secretly watching from inside the house.

Cecelia struggled not to cry at her boyfriend. They had only been dating for a year, but that didn't matter. They had known each other for twenty-two years. "Yes!" She had no clue how she managed to talk at all over the crying.

Elijah slid the ring on her finger and stood up. "I'm so happy right now, Cee. You have no idea." He couldn't wait to marry her.

"I do know, Li, because I'm really happy too." Cecelia was full out sobbing from happiness right now.

The two eventually made their way back to their apartment and celebrated the news of their engagement all night long.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm so proud of you, Celia." Pam smiled at her daughter. She couldn't believe Cecelia was getting married today.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm not even nervous," Cecelia admitted. She was marrying the love of her life. The man she had known for twenty-three years. How could she be nervous?

"My baby's girl's actually getting married. Seems like just yesterday I was trying to breastfeed you and you wouldn't latch." Pam was happy for Cecelia and Elijah, even thought it meant being related to Dwight by marriage.

Ten minutes later, Jim walked Cecelia down the aisle. "I love you, Daddy," Cecelia whispered before she went to join Elijah.

"I love you too, Cecelia." Jim returned to his wife's side and prepared to watch their daughter get married.

Cecelia and Elijah exchanged vows, and finally became husband and wife.

XXXXXXXXX

Cecelia Schrute couldn't wait to get home and talk to her husband. They had been married for seven years now, and the news she was about to give him was something they had wanted for awhile now. The thirty-two year old wasn't sure how long she could keep the news to herself.

"Hey, Baby. How was work today? Are you feeling any better?" Elijah asked his wife when Cecelia finally got home. She had been sick for the past week, but went into work today because she was feeling better.

"Li, sit down. I have something important to tell you. I didn't go into work today. I went to the doctor's." Cecelia knew that would scare her husband, but she really wanted to tell him this.

"Are you sick? What's wrong, Cee? Whatever it is, we'll get through it." Elijah was really worried now.

"Li, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby in seven months!" She was crying now, but couldn't help it.

Elijah took a minute to process the news. When he finally realized what Cecelia had said, he let out a loud noise and hugged him. "We're having a baby, Cee? There's going to be a little you and me soon?"

Cecelia nodded. "Must have been the night we got drunk at my parents' anniversary party." She couldn't wait to become a mom. Cecelia also couldn't wait to see Elijah as a father.

"I'm so happy, Cee." Elijah kissed his wife, hand on her stomach the entire time.

The two talked about what life would be like with a baby for most of the day. They couldn't wait to tell everyone that Cecelia was pregnant.

XXXXXXXX

The Halperts and Schrutes waited impatiently in the hospital waiting room. Cecelia had been in labor for twenty-one hours now, and there was still no baby. Jim, Pam, Dwight, and Angela couldn't wait to meet their grandchild.

Cecelia and Elijah had learned the sex of the baby a few months earlier, but told their parents it was going to be a surprise for them. They said it would be more fun that way. None of them believed that.

Daphne had accidentally learned the sex a few weeks earlier after finding the nursery, but had promised not to tell anyone whether she was getting a niece or nephew.

Elijah finally entered the waiting room. "Congratulations, Grandmas and Grandpas. You have a grandson. He's eight pounds, five ounces, and nineteen and a half inches long."

"What's his name?" an impatient Pam questioned. She wanted to see her grandson a lot. It had been a long seven months. While nobody else knew about Cecelia's pregnancy until after the first trimester, but having been pregnant twice, Pam had guessed immediately.

"Cee wants to tell everyone herself. Come on back and see them." The four new grandparents followed Elijah into Cecelia's room.

"How are you feeling, Celia?" asked Jim. Having gone through this panic with Pam, he was worried about his daughter.

"I'm hurt a little Dad, but I'm okay. Just tired," Cecelia admitted. She smiled at her newborn son.

"What's his name?" Dwight hoped he had an approved Schrute name. It didn't matter that he and Angela had gone off their contract with both Mary and Elijah.

Cecelia smiled again. "Everyone, we'd like you to meet James Dwight Schrute. We're calling him Jamie. Li and I wanted to name him after two of the most important people in our lives."

Both Jim and Dwight later denied they cried over their grandson's name.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe we've made it twenty years, Li?" Cecelia asked her husband. They were celebrating their twentieth anniversary tonight.

"Sometimes, I still can't believe you said yes to me." Elijah loved her more now than he had when he first admitted his feelings.

"Well, I did, and now we have the kids to prove it." She laughed. The kids were with their grandparents tonight so the couple could celebrate their anniversary alone.

"You ever think about having another one of those?" Elijah loved their kids, and another one would be fun.

Cecelia laughed. "First of all, I'm forty-five years old. Second of all, we already have five kids. You really want a sixth?" Another baby would be nice, but she was probably too old.

"Women older than you have given birth. Besides, pregnancy in the forties isn't as risky anymore." Elijah really wanted another kid.

"Our kids are fourteen, twelve, eleven, nine, and eight, Li. We haven't taken care of a baby in a long time." Cecelia wasn't sure if she wanted sleepless nights again.

"We'll discuss this later, when it's not our anniversary," Elijah decided.

Cecelia and Elijah went back to celebrating their anniversary.

They would be celebrating many more anniversaries together. Those two were inseparable.

In fact, they celebrated their fiftieth anniversary with six kids (Their last daughter having been born nine months after their twentieth anniversary) and ten grandchildren.

Life was good for Cecelia Schrute.

She had lived through a lot of important moments in her life.


End file.
